More Than Life Itself
by alwayslove4u
Summary: BA
1. Default Chapter

Title: More Than Life It Self  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them. Joss does.  
  
AN: B/A 4EVER. I'm in denial and will be forever. I can never finish a story that I write so I just start a new one in till I get new ideas for the old ones. I will continue Imaginary for those who are still waiting to read more. I really don't know much about police phases. I just wanted to try it though. The story is mainly about the seduction.  
  
Summary: AU. Angel and Buffy are married. Buffy is a web designer. Angel is an undercover bounty hunter. A new woman on the force try's to seduce him and will do anything to get the man she wants.  
  
Music By: Kelly Osbourne  
  
"O'Brien get in my office now!" Police chief called him into his office.  
  
"Yes Giles?" Angel said as he walked into Giles's office.  
  
"What you did last night was great. Connor Duke will rot in his small cell for life."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Oh yeah, before I forget I want to introduce you to your new partner."  
  
A woman who was sitting in a chair next to Giles's desk got up. She was 5'7 three inches off from Angel. She had long black hair and a curvy figure. She looked good from what Angel could tell, but when she turned around she was even more attractive. Angel just stood there looking and smiling politely.  
  
"Hi, I'm Amy Young."  
  
"Hello it's nice to meet you." Angel said shaking her hand.  
  
"And may I ask who you are? I mean since I'm going to be working with you I might as well know your name."  
  
"I'm Angelus O'Brien, but you can call me Angel. Excuse me Giles can I speak to outside for a minute?"  
  
"Sure, please excuse us for a moment."  
  
"OK."  
  
Outside of Giles's office  
  
"Are you sure about this one Giles? It's seems like every new partner you give me is a rookie or someone who ends up dead."  
  
"Angel you know that you need a partner we have talked about this before. Just go along with it and if things don't go right, well let's just hope they do. If they don't I'll have her switched and I'll find someone more in your league. "  
  
"OK."  
  
"So how's the homestead?"  
  
"Things are good, Buffy says to tell you hi."  
  
"Well tell her I said hello too and I'm looking forward to seeing her at the charity ball. Now try acting like you have a partner and show Ms. Young to her desk. Amy?" Amy walked out of Giles's office and walked over to stand next to Giles.  
  
"Amy, Angel will show you to your desk and you guys will check in with Wesley for a new assignment." Giles walked back into his office and shut the door.  
  
They walked over to Angel's desk. Angel sat down and pointed her to her desk that was directly in front of his.  
  
"So how long have you been working as a bounty?"  
  
"For three years now. Is that your girlfriend?" Amy pointed to all the picture frames on his desk.  
  
"No! She is my wife. Any more question you want to ask?"  
  
"Well, you started with one first so I assume that we were playing 21 questions. I just ask because there's so many pictures you have on your desk with her in it."  
  
Angel smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry; I didn't mean any thing about it. I'm not used to having partners. There either rookies or they end up dying."  
  
"So that's why you're so uptight. I promise that I'm not either one of them so you don't have anything to worry about with me."  
  
Angel pulled up to his and Buffy's house. They had been married for two years now. Angel got out of the explorer and walked up to the door. He put his key in and turned the locked and walked into his house.  
  
"Honey I'm home." Buffy came running from the living room and jumped into Angel's arms. He held her bottom so she wouldn't fall out of his arms. She bent down and kissed him own the lips. She smiled when they came up for air.  
  
"Well if that was the prime time event of being welcomed home then I'll come every night and say that.  
  
"Well what do you expect it's been four days since the last time I seen you. So did you catch the bad guys?"  
  
"Always do." He said placing her feet back on the floor again.  
  
"So how are you doing?" He asked her as they walked over to sit on the sofa.  
  
"Fine. I got a few days off and then it's back to the computer scene. I was hoping you wanted to do something with me in till your next assignment or did you have one already and just not telling me.  
  
"No I don't have one already. I haven't even checked in with Wesley yet, but I got a new partner."  
  
"Again!"  
  
"Yes again. It's a woman this time. Oh yeah before I forget Giles say hi and he's looking forward to seeing you at the charity ball. I have to ask you something and you can say no and I won't be mad."  
  
"It depends on what you want to ask."  
  
"My new partner apartment has been infested with bugs and things and she needs some where to stay for a week or so, she was going to stay with Giles, but Jenny wasn't too thrilled about house guest at this time. He was wondering if she could stay with us." Angel was watching his wife closely as he stopped talking to see her response.  
  
"But that means that we won't have any time alone. What if I want to jump your bones I would have to control my self from you?"  
  
"No, it just means that we have to keep our lovemaking to the bedroom and not any where else. She's ok and she really needs a place to stay."  
  
"There only one way I'll agree to this is if you take some time off for us so we can catch up on some things." She moved closer towards him smiling.  
  
"Alright! I'll talk to Giles about giving me some time off this week and we can take things from there. Ok" He said as she nodded her head.  
  
"Ok, but before we have house guess I was hoping I could make love to you here and right now.  
  
"You're such a knotty girl."  
  
"I Know."  
  
Tbc. 


	2. She Walked In

Part 2  
  
Angel laid there not saying a single word just watching his beloved sleep. It felt good to be home he thought.  
  
Buffy rolled over onto her side facing Angel. He smiled and touched her face gently. .She moved slightly but did not wake from her sleep. Angel slowly bent down to kiss her but stopped when he heard the door bell rang. He climbed out of bed to answer it. Walking half way down the hall he noticed that he wasn't wearing much of anything at all. He turned around and saw his wife wide awake standing there watching him with a big grin on her face.  
  
"I though you might be need these." She said handing him his shirt and pants. He walked towards Buffy taking the clothing out of her hand. When he finished dressing she smacked him gentle on the butt. Angel smiled and walk down the stairs.  
  
"I'll be back." He said.  
  
"I know." She answered and walked back into their bed room.  
  
The door bell rang again.  
  
"Just a minute!" Angel said. He slipped his shirt over his head and unlocked the door.  
  
"Amy."  
  
"Hey, you forget that I was coming over today." She said walking past Angel and into the house.  
  
"No, I was just getting up."  
  
Amy looked at him and knew he just got out of bed. She looked him up and down and soon realized that he looked like hell.  
  
"What was that look for?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, it was nothing."  
  
"Let me show you to your room for the time being.  
  
Amy followed Angel down the hall. He opened the door to the guess room and walked in.  
  
"This is nice." She walked further unto the room and put her bag down on the bed.  
  
"Let me guess your girlfriend decorated this room." She smiled and turned around to see Angel's reaction.  
  
"No my wife did."  
  
"Well aren't you going to introduce me to her?"  
  
"Yes I will, but not at this moment she's in the shower."  
  
"Oh." Amy sat down on the bed and felt that Angel's eyes were still on her.  
  
"I'll let you can get unpacked and settled in. Later today we are having a picnic in the park with some of our friends your welcome to join."  
  
"Sure that sounds nice. I would love to join you."  
  
"Ok. I'll just leave you to it." Angel walked back up stairs more like he ran. He had heard the shower turn on from the guess room and wanted to join his beloved before she was done.  
  
He quickly rid himself of all his clothing and opened the shower door.  
  
"May I join you me lady?"  
  
"You sure can kind sir." Buffy smiled as Angel entered the shower and closed the door behind him.  
  
It was around 3 in the afternoon when Angel and Buffy came down stairs ready to go. Amy sat on the sofa watching something on the television. She looks up and notices a blonde women standing in the dinning room putting things into a basket. She couldn't see her face only the long blonde hair that fell down her back. Than Buffy turn around and Amy saw how beautiful she was and knew this was going to be a challenge. 


	3. Time To Play The Game

Buffy felt someone staring at her. She turned her head and saw that it was Amy.  
  
"Hi you must be Amy. I'm Buffy."  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you. Angel keeps you lock up stairs I wonder if you'll ever come out."  
  
"What?" Angel walked into the dinning room when he heard his name being said.  
  
"Nothing I was just introducing myself to your new partner and talking about you, other than that nothing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let's get going you don't want Xander calling and asking us what's taking so long."  
  
"Ok." Buffy, Amy and Angel walked out of the house and got into Angel's expedition.  
  
He loves this car so much. Buffy thought.  
  
******  
  
They arrived at the park shortly to be greeted by there friends. The Scooby gang welcomed Amy and thanked her for tagging along. After a while of eating and having a good time Amy notice that she was alone.  
  
She looked all around the park and stop when she notices Angel and Buffy. They had been sitting on a blanket under a willow tree in their own little world.  
  
"Their always like that, stuck like glue to each other." Willow said as she began to put things back into the picnic baskets.  
  
"Yeah I noticed that as well. So how long have they been together?"  
  
"You mean Buffy and Angel?"  
  
Duh Amy thought.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"For as long as I know. They have had their ups and downs here or there but their perfect for each other."  
  
"Is that right." Amy smiled as she continued to watch Buffy and Angel who were now kissing.  
  
****  
  
"Did you enjoy the day?" Angel ask as they drove home. Amy was in the back sleeping or was she.  
  
"Yes I had a wonderful day and you're self?"  
  
"I had a great day baby. I know that we don't get to spend a lot of time together when I'm gone but I promise I'll make it up to you. Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" Angel smiled and looked over at his wife sitting there staring back at him.  
  
"No not today?"  
  
"Well you do and I can't wait..." Buffy hit him in the arm before he could continue.  
  
"Don't say another word." She said gesturing that Amy was in the back sleep. She knew what he was going to say but they didn't need an audience.  
  
Angel smiled and remembered that Amy was asleep in the back seat.  
  
"I love you know that."  
  
"I know and I love you too."  
  
The rest of the ride was spent in silence.  
  
****  
  
Buffy and Angel ventured off into their bed room and left Amy by herself.  
  
"You know were bad host and hostess. We are always leaving her alone. We act like teenagers waiting for the right time when no one is looking to flirt and cope a feel."  
  
Angel was lying in bed trying not to think about.  
  
"Babe don't make a big deal out of this. I told Giles that she could stay with us, I didn't tell him will baby-sit her. She a grown woman I doubt she'll need our supervision."  
  
"I guess your right. There is just one thing that she keeps doing that's really bothering me."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"She keeps looking at you and smiling. When I catch her doing it she looks at me as though I killed her or something. I don't know but that creeps me out."  
  
"Are you getting jealous over little old me?" Angel said.  
  
"Damn right I am."  
  
"Come here." Angel demanded. Buffy smiled and did what she was told. Their night had just begun  
  
*****  
  
"So how was your picnic with Angel?"  
  
"It was ok. Some of his friends were there. They were in their own little worlds. I couldn't even talk to him. He was so wrapped up with Buffy I could hardly get a word in." Amy sat down on the bed wondering what was Angel was doing at that moment.  
  
"Well what's he like?"  
  
"He's amazing, wonderful and sexy as hell."  
  
"I just about can imagine. So are you moving in on him since you think he so amazing?"  
  
"I might just do that. I mean what's a women more like a girl named Buffy doing with a man like Angel. He's perfect. Maybe I can stir things up a bit." Amy smiled at the thought of doing so.  
  
"You're so bad you know that?"  
  
"I know, but I can't help myself. I have to go but I'll talk to you later and tell you about the details later."  
  
"Ok. Do mess up that poor girl's life."  
  
"I will and I will have her man eventually to. I might even keep him. I don't know, how Amy O'Brian sounds to you."  
  
"It does sound good. Anyway Steven just woke up so I'll talk to you later.  
  
"Bye Beth."  
  
Tbc 


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note: Part 4 will not be displayed at this site due to its mild NC- 17 rating. If you want to read part 4 you can go to yahoo.com and click enchanting place. You can find it posted there. 


End file.
